charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cleaners
The Cleaners are a race of supernatural and neutral beings that were empowered by The Tribunal with the eternal task of protecting Magic from exposure. Existing beyond time and space, the sole purpose of their existance is to ensure that mortals never became aware of the existance of the magical world, whatever the cost. Modus Operandi The Cleaners are a neutral part within the Magical Community. The Cleaners were willing to let Darryl die to protect magic when it would have simply been easier to simply erase the magic present on the tape. Also the Cleaners willingly testemoned against the Charmed Ones before the Tribunal. In appearance, the Cleaners display a glowing white aura emphasizing a white linen suit; the white suit presumably showing their neutrality. History The Cleaners first appeared when they erased Wyatt Halliwell from existence because he conjured a fire-breathing dragon that wreaked havoc all across San Francisco. Eventually remembering Wyatt and realizing what happened, the Charmed Ones managed to get him back through forcing the Cleaners to clean up after their own intentional magic exposure and proving that Piper's motherly love for Wyatt was the strongest force there was to contain his power. ("Forget Me...Not''") The Cleaners later appeared to clean up the threat caused by Inspector Sheridan taping the Charmed Ones and Darryl as they were using magic to stop a phantasm-enhanced criminal by editing the scene in all of history so that Darryl had committed murder. This led to a trial of magic before the Tribunal where in the end things were restored to normal at the last second and Phoebe was stripped of her powers due to her misuse of them helping cause such a situation in the first place. ("Crimes and Witch-Demeanors") Powers and Abilities *Active Powers'' **'Sparkling:' A light-based method of teleportation. ** Reality Warping: The ability to alter the fabric of reality, altering it as desired. The Cleaners use this power to erase evidence of the existance of magic or of percieved exposure risks, such as Wyatt. They also used this to alter history frame Darryl Morris. ** Chronokinesis: The ability to manipulate time in any direction. The Cleaners used this to stop time in an alley full of people when The Charmed Ones exposed magic. ** Memory Manipulation: The ability to alter and change memories. The Cleaners use this to erase mortal's memories of witnessing magic. ** Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and beings with one's mind. ** Apportation: The ability to teleport objects to another location. ** Crushing: The ability to excert force on an object or power and crush it. * Other Powers **'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. **'Sensing:' The ability to sense the location of people or events. The Cleaners use this power to sense magic being exposed. **'Invincibility:' The cleaners cannot be harmed in any way. Gallery 6x03-Cleaners.jpg|The Cleaners appear 6x03-WyattErase.jpg|Wyatt being removed from existence 6x03-DistantEchos.jpg|Piper gets some distant echo's 6x03-Spell.jpg|The sisters cast a spell 6x03-WyattPiper.jpg|Wyatt is returned 6x03-WyattDragon.jpg|Wyatt orbing a dragon out of the TV 6x03-SistersFire.jpg|The sisters finding out 6x03-DragonPower.jpg|Wyatt destroys the dragon 6x03-CleanersDeal.jpg|Making a deal with the Cleaners 6x03-WyattReturn.jpg|Wyatt is returned Notes * The Cleaners being created in Season 6 brings up a possible plot hole concerning the exposure of magic in "All Hell Breaks Loose", as they did not appear to stop the exposure. For this reason, their existence is still debated among fans. Appearances The Cleaners appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 6 :Forget Me...Not :Crimes and Witch-Demeanors Category:Magical beings